


ocean eyes

by purplesmiles



Series: where nothing hurts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Uchiha Mikoto, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gossip, Humor, No Uchiha Massacre, One Shot, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, So does Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, he's gonna save his brother from his best friend, mikoto wants to spy on her son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles
Summary: Sasuke isn't going to be the person who lets his older brother get killed by his best friend. After all what other reason would Itachi have to be nervous around Naruto if not fear.Mikoto just wants to see her oldest show emotion.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Sai & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: where nothing hurts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956154
Comments: 31
Kudos: 480





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love ItaNaru and don't find enough fics on the pairing so I decided to write one. This is meant to be a one shot but if you guys like it and would want another chapter or two I wouldn't mind adding them :) 
> 
> um also check out my ig: @/itxxchi for anime edits and memes if you want to.

Mikoto had known her eldest child to be mature and composed for as long as she could remember. The only person to bring out any sort of reaction from the poker-faced Uchiha prodigy was her youngest son Sasuke.

So she couldn't be blamed for being mildly shocked, surprised, and a little relieved when the said boy was currently having a breakdown over a piece of paper in his hand which was clearly nothing work or clan related, judging from the small blush on his face.

Not to say that too wouldn't be surprising. How could she not when the ANBU reports could draw out more reaction from her son than she could herself, Mikoto had almost given up on expecting any grandchildren from him and instead had her hopes on the younger one of her two children. 

Mikoto wasn't one to interfere in her children's lives more than necessary. She trusted them enough to tell her important things. She might even pry with Sasuke, but Itachi was a completely different story. But this time, the urge to know who was the person to have his son react in this manner was significantly more than her conscious telling her that he would tell her himself when the time comes.

She watched her son calm down and excuse himself from the kitchen, the note in his hand still, as he made way outside. Despite being retired, she was a kunoichi known for her stealth, and though her son was a very capable ninja, all the years she had over him gave her an edge as she followed him quietly without getting caught. 

******** 

Naruto was an idiot, Sasuke didn't accept any sort of arguments about this statement, and he wasn't about to start now. He was an idiot who somehow had his brother worried. (and was that even possible, Naruto worrying  _ Itachi?!)  _ But Sasuke had noticed his aniki's reaction whenever he seemed to meet Naruto lately. He even gave small unsure smiles upon meeting his teammate as if he was hesitant, or worse,  _ afraid. _

Sure, Naruto was powerful, he, Sakura, and Kakashi sensei knew it for a long time and now the village too knew it after he saved everyone's ass during the invasion of Pein. But he was hardly about to fight with Itachi, or worse,  _ defeat him _ . The thought alone made Sasuke shiver. The dobe, knucklehead, dead last of their class defeating Itachi, who has flee at sight orders in four great nations. 

So when his teammate handed a note to a crow that was clearly one of his elder brother's summons and left the restaurant where they were celebrating the success of a particularly tough mission, he didn't think twice before following. 

He followed him to an empty training ground where Naruto seemed to stand casually leaned against a tree, it was obvious he was waiting for someone and the suspicion that this dobe had somehow managed to scare Itachi was only growing. 

He almost fell off the tree he was hiding in when his brother did appear and went straight to where the blonde was standing. He looked relatively at ease but then, Itachi always walked like that. Even when there were enemy nin surrounding him from all directions. (and wasn't that  _ so  _ cool). 

Sasuke was very tolerant with his teammate, he even let him get away with eating his tomatoes once, but threatening his brother was something he couldn't forgive, no matter the reason (and if he wanted to be the one saving his brother rather than the other way at least once in his life, well, nobody had to know.) So he was just about to jump off the tree and confront the pair when he saw Itachi pull out a box of Dango and give one to Naruto. 

And what the actual fuck? His brother who doesn't even give a mint to his best friend since childhood Shisui is willingly giving  _ Dango, his favorite food,  _ to his brother's teammate. The situation is worse than he expected it to be. If Naruto has something over Itachi that is making him share Dango, he absolutely needs to intervene. (and know what it is). Just as he was about to jump someone caught his collar and put a hand over his mouth. He was about to pull out a kunai when he turned to see who the person was. 

_ Mother!!?  _

So the situation was bad enough that even his mother had caught on. All the more reason to find out what's wrong. (he was a little impressed with Naruto for doing something that caught both his mother's and brother's attention.)

"Stop it Sasuke" he heard his mother whisper and frowned. What did she mean? He was about to ask before his mother hushed him once more. "You wouldn't want to interrupt your brother and best friend now would you?" she said not looking at his face but at the ground. 

Um, he totally would interrupt them and stop Naruto from terrorizing his brother. He turned to follow her line of vision, and instead of seeing the expected scene of them arguing or fighting what he saw was his best friend pinned to the tree by his brother's arms who was kissing him, quite passionately from what he could decipher. 

This time Sasuke did fall from the tree pretty embarrassingly, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that because his  _ best friend and his brother..?  _ He would've definitely preferred seeing them fighting over seeing them kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi's pov:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The series of events that lead to the first chapter plus more

Itachi had known Naruto for a very long time. He had been Sasuke's first friend at the academy so he came over to their house all the time. He saw his mother's smiles and the grief in her eyes when she looked at him. She wasn't allowed to approach him after the death of her best friend and she had made her displeasure known very well. But they couldn't stop  _ him  _ from visiting them. 

The first time Naruto had told Mikoto that she makes the best ramen and it feels as good as enjoying a meal with his own family when he eats with them that her eyes turn steely with determination and she kisses his forehead. 

Not even a fortnight later the whole Kohona population was buzzing with the rumour that Naruto had an uncanny resemblance to the Yondaime and pictures of him and his wife were seen for the first time since the Kyuubi attack. When they learned that the redhead was Kushina  _ Uzumaki _ it had confirmed their suspicions. It had resulted in a huge political slander and the Third Hokage had to give in and remove the gag order about Naruto's parentage. 

The boy, only ten years old had sobbed and cried and shouted at the Hokage and demanded his parent's possessions. He wore his mother's scarf every day without fail. The villagers had apologised for their behaviour, according to Itachi what they did was unforgivable but Naruto had just teared up and smiled brightly, telling everyone it was okay. 

Another thing he had taken up was his mother's and father's love for sealing. He poured scrolls over scrolls of their notes, absorbing everything like a sponge. Sasuke and Naruto's pranks were particularly hard to escape during this time. 

He had also become close to Kakashi, and other members of his father's various teams. What was surprising was that even the clan heads weren't aware of his parents. (except Shikaku, he knew everything) There were a lot of discussions regarding the passing of this law without the vote of clan heads. The Elder's Council had been disbanded as a result. 

When a few weeks later, they were having their weekly dinner at their house, he had hugged his mother tightly and thanked her for telling her stories about her parents. Mikoto had only smiled with a pleased glint in her eyes. Itachi had made it a point to remember who really dealt with the unreasonable demands of the clan behind sweet smiles and innocence. 

\----

When Sasuke and Naruto ended up on the same genin team they were ecstatic. So were his parents, after all, Mikoto and Kushina had been one of the strongest duos of their generation. They were joined by a pink-haired girl who was enamoured by his younger brother and took a really long time fitting in their dynamic. 

Itachi and Naruto had gotten close over the beautiful art of sealing. Even at thirteen, he was far better than both himself and Kakashi. And Itachi loved learning, so they had started their lessons, in return, Itachi had taught the boy how to work around the Sharingan. 

After Naruto had returned from the three year trip with the Sannin Jiraiya, also the said boy's godfather, he, for the first time in his life experienced attraction towards another person. The blonde had lost most of his baby fat and had grown tall. He still wore orange, but much less than before. So for the first dinner night at their house after three years, Itachi had been so nervous he accepted a last minute two-week-long Anbu mission to avoid confronting the object of his affections. This had been a completely useless thing to do as Naruto was a nothing if not persistent and determined to get him alone. 

He flailed around embarrassingly and stuttered more in those few minutes than he did in his entire life. Still, he must not have made a complete fool of himself as Naruto had mentioned new seals he had learnt (and developed) and they agreed to go over them at a later date. Turns out, trying to learn is useless when you have the biggest crush on your said teacher. 

Itachi would stare into those  _ blue, so blue,  _ eyes for hours while Naruto kept talking about random things excitedly. Eventually, Shisui had caught on to his crush and laughed for days at his expense. He had agreed to keep his mouth shut so Itachi didn't feel like completely deleting his existence. 

It had taken him another two months of helpless pining when Shisui's threats and his own feelings made him ask Naruto out on a date. Well, he asked him out for ramen, (he didn't even like ramen that much). He was sure Naruto hadn't thought of it as a date and sulked while they were walking home before the blonde kissed his cheek before going inside his own house. Itachi stood there for a good number of minutes before he could think coherently enough to walk. 

They didn't talk about it, but they started holding hands while walking, meeting alone a lot more than before. It was during the Pein invasion that Itachi knew he had to kiss Naruto at least once before he died, and so he did, it was just two of them in a ruined lane, the kiss itself was more desperate than slow, but he still savoured every second of it. And then his boyfriend (?) and somehow managed to not only defeat the rinnegan user, but also have him redeem himself and revive everyone who had died as a final act of goodwill. 

And then Naruto was the village's hero, and Itachi couldn't stop the grin on his face at seeing him being appreciated like he deserved too. 

Their dynamic didn't change after that, but they kissed a lot more than before. And Itachi appreciated it, a lot. Itachi had asked him to be his boyfriend on one of their many dates, when they were sitting on the Yondaime's head at night, just gazing at the stars. Naruto had simply kissed him as a reply.

Their relationship was private, neither of them had told anyone, it was still very new and they wanted to experience it for themselves before adding other factors to the mix. (expect Shisui, who knew from the beginning). 

Itachi was enjoying kissing his lover against the tree after a long mission the blonde had been on when they were discovered by his mother and little brother. Itachi had been mildly concerned about his brothers fall from the tree but his mother assured him he was fine and dragged him away. Naruto spent the whole time hiding his face in his chest, Itachi was a little embarrassed too but it is what it is. 

"You were kissing my brother!" Sasuke had yelled when they made home, Naruto had turned red and shouted back, "I was kissing my boyfriend!" and Itachi could only smile.  _ His  _ boyfriend. 

Their parents had been amused, but Naruto had been family long before they started dating, and things moved on. Except with Sasuke, who sometimes was still heard saying 'my brother and my best friend..' like some sort of ghost. He'd also interrupt them every time Itachi wanted to kiss his boyfriend or make exaggerated gagging noises. Only his threat of stopping their training together had made his brother finally shut up.

Now that his family knew, it was only fair for Naruto's too as well. "Don't worry about it, it's not like everyone doesn't know you anyway" the blonde had told him. But he wasn't the one who'd have to deal with them.

Kakashi, next in line for Hokage (despite the man's own opinions on that matter)

Jiraiya, his boyfriend's godfather, one of the Sannin

Tsunade-sama, on of the Sannin  _ and  _ the Hokage. 

Iruka Umino, well, at least he wouldn't be that frightening. ( _ and how wrong Itachi was _ )

And lastly, very unexpected, Hyuuga Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan head had been Minato Namikaze's genin teammate and had been very angry about the treatment of his friend's son by the village and the council alike. Not to mention his own eldest daughter had the biggest crush on the Uzumaki. 

So Itachi was justified in stalling for as long as possible, he didn't want to die just yet. But he also wanted to be open with his affection for his boyfriend, so they did tell everyone. The many death threats had been totally worth it in his opinion. 

[my instagram hfbkf](https://www.instagram.com/_itachisupremacy/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to write something but i couldn't think of anything for my other stories so i wrote a short sequel thingy for this. Might add another couple of chapters but idk yet. 
> 
> Leave comments <3
> 
> p.s also follow my ig @/itxxchi for anime edits ig vdb vkjfb ek
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been what? three months. so sorry for the delay but im actually happy w this chapter :)

Naruto was very happy with his life these days. Sasuke had stopped behaving like an annoying teme long back, Sakura-chan had gotten over her fangirl phase and their team was on their path to becoming the next Sannin. He knew who his parents were and that they loved him. The village accepted him and he recieved smiles instead of glares in the streets. Somewhere along the path, he had even become the Hero of Konoha. And he had a boyfriend. 

For as long as Naruto could remember he had only been interested in Sakura, but that was a puppy crush and faded away once they got closer as a team. He never thought of romance after that. He had the dream to become the Hokage and that required all his attention. But his feelings for Itachi had been an unexpected but pleasant surprise. It was even better when the older Uchiha had returned those feelings. 

Naruto loved his boyfriend. He loved how the raven would do the smallest things that others might not notice but made him feel special. Itachi liked taking Naruto to Ichiraku's weekly even though Naruto knew that ramen wasn't his favourite food. He would kiss him good morning every day when both of them were in the village. He'd help him out with mission reports, it was no secret to anyone that Naruto completely despised them. He would hold his hand as they took late-night walks in the village. While not the most affectionate in public, he'd always shower him with hugs and kisses when they were out of the public eye. He'd listen to Naruto talk for hours without making him feel like he was being annoying. It was amazing and Naruto was really happy. 

And he wanted to share his happiness with his precious people, which leads them to the topic of telling their friends and family. Itachi's parents already knew since Sasuke had very unceremoniously caught them making out in a training field. 

One of the darkest moments of Naruto's life, truly. 

He doesn't understand what reason Itachi had to be nervous. 

"Hey," he greeted as he stepped into the said man's room. It seemed as if Naruto spent the majority of his time in the Uchiha's house. At first, because of Sasuke, and now Itachi. He found Itachi sitting on his working desk with some books open in front of him, reading glasses perched on top of his nose. He looked up towards the door when he heard Naruto's voice. "Hello," he replied, a small smile on his face. They hadn't planned on doing anything specific today, but both their schedules were free and they'd rather spend the time together. 

"Whatcha reading?" he asked and took a seat beside the raven, leaning his head against his elbow to lean forward and get a better look at the scrolls and books. 

"About the individual members of Akatsuki," he replied, "Due to Godaime-sama's insistence the other villages have made the details of these missing-nin public, so that everyone can be aware of them, I want to find as much information about them as I can before we face them in battle" It was so secret to anyone how invested Itachi was in getting rid of the Akatsuki. Both because they were after his boyfriend's life and that they could potentially start another great war. Also their misdeeds in general.

"Mhmm, Sakura-chan was studying different poisons Sasori of the Sand uses, maybe you could sit together with her sometime and talk about it? I dunno, she tried telling me but it was really boring." Naruto answered with a wave. Itachi couldn't help but grin, the blonde really was adorable. 

"I will," he said and closed the books, taking off his glasses, he fully turned towards Naruto, "Anything you wish to do today?" he asked, letting a hand sneak around the other's waist. His heart gave a happy leap at the way Naruto leaned into his embrace with a content sigh. 

"Not really, we could go visit Iruka-sensei, he's been asking me to come over for dinner for weeks and I want you to meet him too," he mumbled into the other's chest. Itachi thought about it, he knew that the academy teacher was very important to Naruto, and they had to start somewhere, it'd be easiest to tell Iruka-san first. And he could never say no to Naruto. 

"Okay, we could go in an hour?" he replied, letting his fingers run through the blonde's spiky but somehow soft hair. "Yeah, lemme just.." Naruto pulled away for a second and summoned a messenger toad. "Yo, Gamachan, can you tell Iruka sensei that I'll be over for dinner today if it's okay with him? Tell him I'm bringing someone." the toad made a croaking sound before leaping away. Naruto flopped back into Itachi's arms, "Do that again, feel's good." he hummed and Itachi happily complied. 

________

Iruka was grading some papers when he heard tapping on his window. Looking over to find a small toad on it, he opened the window, knowing only one person who'd send him messages using toads. As predicted, it was Naruto's, saying he'd be coming over for dinner. He told the toad if was fine with him and the toad croaked before leaping away. "Uhh, I almost forgot, Naru-chan said he's bringing someone with him today," he added. 

Iruka was... not surprised. He knew Naruto was seeing someone, could almost pinpoint the time when he started. Naruto was always an open book, and Iruka knew him long enough to connect things. Skipping dinners at Ichiraku, having the silly lovestruck expressions randomly, and handing in mission reports written impeccably. Being his teacher for a very long time, he very well knew the level of reports Naruto wrote. Most of them were a headache to deal with. 

_ Left Konoha in the morning after breakfast! Kakashi-sensei was late like always to might be later. Went separate ways in the evening. Had some ramen. Ohh, I saw this really cool toy that jumped and sang but a few kids were afraid of it. Gave the scroll to the old man and he said thank you. Met with teme and returned back. Though while we were coming back he stepped on my foot ON purpose so of course, I punched him... _

Yeah, It was only thanks to Sakura's reports he made out the general context. He wondered who Naruto's boyfriend was. It certainly wasn't a girl, given how many times Naruto had used 'him' or 'he' while saying stuff like 'Can't come today, sorry sensei! Meeting with someone today, he was on a mission for a week.' 

He guessed he should head out and get some chicken for today. There's still a good hour left for dinner so he'd hopefully be able to finish preparing the meal by then. Maybe if he passed Kakashi he'd ask him who this mystery person was. As his former sensei, he'd surely have an idea. 

______

Kakashi was enjoying a steaming hot bowl of miso soup at a stall when he saw Umino Iruka approaching him. Putting his mask back on, he looked towards the other man with a wave. He noted that the other was carrying multiple bags. Probably food. 

"Yo. Iruka sensei," he greeted, the two of them had only two common points, Naruto and mission reports. He wondered what it'd be today. 

"Hello, Kakashi-san." the chunin replied and didn't sit down, so he assumed it was a small conversation. Relaxing slightly, because he didn't want a lecture about report timings right now, he leaned against the counter. 

"Do you know who Naruto's boyfriend is?" and in his surprise his elbow slipped and sent the bowl falling to the floor, spilling broth on the ground. He blinked at the other, what did he say?

"I suppose not. Well, I need to prepare dinner now, so I'll see you later." and with that, he walked away. Kakashi took enough time to recover from his shock that the other had already been long gone. 

What?

Naruto having a boyfriend? His Genin? 

Minato-sensei's son? 

He'd definitely have to check on this mysterious boyfriend his the boy's own father wasn't here to do so. No matter what anyone said, Kakashi took his duty seriously. He'd start by asking Tsunade-sama. 

How the fuck did he miss this. 

_______

Tsunade was having a normal day, sitting in her office looking at some medical texts while enjoying a bottle of Sake. That was until one bloody Hatake Kakashi jumped in through her window. 

"What do ya want brat? Come tomorrow morning if it's not urgent." she sighed, taking another swig of the delicious drink. 

"I request information on Uzumaki Naruto's lover." 

After coughing several times, because the drink went down the wrong wipe, he looked at the brat to see he really was serious. 

Since when did the troublesome brat have a lover? Tch, she'd better ask Jiraiya, as his godfather, he'd know. 

______

Jiraiya was doing some research at a common hot spring in Konoha when one of Tsunade's slugs found him.

hm? At this hour of the night?

He took the letter attached to it and then promptly fell from the tree when he read it. NARUTO HAD A LOVER? SINCE WHEN? 

He hadn't even approved yet! He'd have to meet this person and have a serious talk with them. Kushina won't let him enjoy his afterlife if he didn't make sure 100% that this person was good enough for her son. 

Deciding to seal away the letter, he made his journey back to Konoha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop believing me when i say 'just one more chapter'   
> the next chapter should be posted soon (hopefully), and would be the final chapter (again, hopefully!!)  
> i haven't started it yet so if you guys same some fun ideas and suggestions share it w me <33  
> thank you so much for reading and have a great day!


End file.
